Should I Tell Him?
by ToastieBlainers
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a small shy boy, He's in love with the beautiful Head Cheerleader Kurt Hummel, will he ever notice the small dark haired boy who has been pining after his heart. Nerd!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt (Originally posted on under toastieandcabbage)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, Kurt" moaned Blaine, he was laid down on his bed, Kurt's head was positioned between his legs.

Kurt hummed sending vibrations along Blaine's dick.

"a-a-a-ah, Fuck, Kurt you are so good at this" Blaine breathed as Kurt flicked his tongue over the tip of Blaine's cock and sinking his mouth further down taking Blaine in fully.

Blaine felt Kurt's throat relax on to his dick as he continued to suck… hard. Then Blaine felt a cold finger massage his entrance, breaching the tight ring of muscle and slowly stroking his prostate. Then a second finger entered, it burned slightly but Blaine didn't take any notice… he was on the brink of orgasm and he had the most beautiful blue eyed boy sucking on his cock. Kurt scissored his fingers and then thrust them in hard, hitting Blaine's prostate.

"Oh sweetmotherofJesus Kurt… Fuck me fuck me please," pleaded Blaine, he just wanted to feel Kurt fill him… feel Kurt cum inside him… he needed Kurt to fuck him senseless.

"Okay, bitch…" said Kurt pulling his head up and looking in to Blaine's amber eyes.

Kurt got up and walked towards his bag, and pulled out a purple dildo.

"No, no, no… fuck me with your dick please… I want to feel you cum inside me" said Blaine desperately; his cock ached at the sight of the vibrator… but they were in no way as good as the real thing, especially Kurt's, Kurt's dick fitted just right… it hit his prostate every time.

"Oh, this isn't for you…," said Kurt smirking "these are for you" showing Blaine a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs and a black leather cock ring…

Kurt tied Blaine's arms up above his head to the bedpost and fastened the cock ring to the base of his dick.

"Now you are going to watch…" said Kurt lubing up his fingers, sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room and threw his legs over the arms.

He slowly pushed a first finger in swirling it around… Blaine cock gave a painful twitch. Then he inserted the second finger, crooking them and hitting his prostate.

"Oh god Blaine, that's it right there" he said as he began to thrust his fingers in and out… "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine oh god Blaine, more Blaine"

Kurt inserted a third finger… Blaine's dick throbbed painfully, if he did not cum soon he was sure he would explode…

"Oh dear god, Kurt, just fuck me already" screamed Blaine, Kurt stopped and stared…

"You shouldn't have done that…" said Kurt smiling mischievously. "I think a punishment is in order." said Kurt, picking up the toy as switching it on… the room was silent. All Blaine could hear over his heartbeat in his ears was the gentle hum of the vibrator in Kurt hand as he walked back over to the bed… he slowly touched Blaine's cock with the tip, and rubbed it slowly along his length and then he pressed it softly against Blaine's entrance…

"You like that don't you, baby? But you prefer my dick, don't you? Tell me how much you like my dick?"

"I love it, love it so, so much Kurt" Pleaded Blaine.

"Tell me it's the only thing that makes you feel good," said Kurt pushing the dildo further into Blaine.

"Yes, yes it is" said Blaine, he was getting desperate now…his cock ached… he just wanted Kurt inside him.

Kurt lined his cock up to Blaine's entrance, and pushed in gently. Blaine hissed at the intrusion, his muscles clenched.

"Oh you're so tight Blaine, so fucking tight," said Kurt thrusting deep and hard into Blaine, hitting his prostate each time.

Blaine saw a flash of Purple and the hum of the vibrator got louder, he heard Kurt gasp… Kurt was fucking himself on the vibrator whilst fucking Blaine it was so hot, it made Blaine's cock harder… it throbbed painfully again

After a few more well-positioned thrusts Kurt removed the cock ring and began sliding his soft subtle hand along Blaine's cock… eliciting soft moans of pure pleasure, he felt the warmth coiling in his abdomen.

"Oh God Kurt I'm so close so, so close"

Soon Blaine was cuming all over Kurt's hand.

Then Blaine woke up.

"Shit, I need to stop this, he'll never go for a guy like me… he's too amazing" said Blaine walking to the bathroom to clean himself off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Blaine walked in to school he felt different, maybe it was just his new contacts or was it the lack of a bow tie… or maybe it was the impending fear of seeing Kurt Hummel in homeroom today… after last night it was highly unlikely he was going to be able to do it without propping an insta-boner.

Kurt Hummel was teen royalty, he was on top of the heap, He was beautiful, but he never really paid any attention to Blaine. Why would he pay attention to the small nerdy boy with glasses and big bushy hair? Blaine was nothing special, but he couldn't help how his heart did mini flips each time Kurt glanced, however briefly, at him, or how Kurt's smile could wipe his mind clear.

Blaine entered homeroom and there was Kurt sitting with his perfectly coiffured chestnut hair, surrounded by his usual group of popular Cheerleaders: Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang.

Blaine was so busy staring that he almost walked in to a table.

"Whoa dude…" said his best friend, Jermaine "Stop leering or you are going to hurt yourself"

"Wha- oh yeah… But JJ he's so pretty, I'm pretty sure I love him" said Blaine, donning his lovesick puppy look.

Jermaine rolled his eyes. Blaine didn't see, his eyes were still fixed on Kurt.

"i_Love_/i him? B. you haven't said two words to the guy for all you know he could be a total asshole" said Jermaine, he didn't like having to share Blaine… why couldn't Blaine look at him like that.

"He just isn't like that I can tell, just his eyes JJ his eyes they are like a passage to his soul"

'Then look in mine, look in mine and see how I feel about you. Please Blaine, please!' Jermaine thought to himself, he hadn't come out yet but maybe if Blaine could see how he felt about him maybe he'd have the strength to do it.

"Err- yeah okay, but seriously B. you don't even know they guy"

"I don't need to, I know everything I need to know"

Which was true, as he was THE Kurt Hummel, Queen Bee of McKinley high, everybody knew i_everything_/i about him, where he liked to eat, where he bought all his clothes (for weekends of course), they even knew where his boyfriend worked…

Ah yes the boyfriend, Blaine's eternal cockblock, Kurt Hummel's equally stunning boyfriend, Chandler Kiehl. He had the one thing Blaine craved more than anything, he had Kurt's heart.

"Yes you do, so you know you can't have it, his heart belongs to someone else" said Jermaine, as kindly as he could and thinking ' Just like mine belongs to you if you'd only take it'

Blaine turned and stared at his Blonde haired best friend. He knows it's true but as his best friend, his only friend he should be encouraging him to talk to Kurt, not stab him in the heart with the realization he might never own Kurt's heart.

"Why would you do that J. I know he has Chandler, I know that he'd never look twice at me" said Blaine as tear started to form in his eyes…

Then the bell went, he stayed behind minute to collect himself then left homeroom to head to AP English. Just as he turned on to the English corridor his face was slapped by a wave of red and purple ice.

"Take that you Fag" said a voice, probably one of the jocks on the hockey, Blaine couldn't see the slushies had dislodged his contacts.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked someone sweetly "Those guy really are jerks, come on let's get you cleaned up"

A pair of soft hands rested on Blaine's shoulders and directed him towards the bathroom, he heard a swish of polyester…


	3. Chapter 3

"T-t-thank y-y-you," Stuttered Blaine as the ice dripped down his back.

"You're welcome," said the girl helping him out.

As Blaine washed his face in the sink, he tried to figure out who she was, he'd heard her voice before but for the life of him he couldn't remember where.

"Could you pass me the spare shirt and my glasses? They are in my bag… These contacts are no good anymore," said Blaine as he removed the ruined contacts. They were his last pair… Hopefully he could afford a new set, maybe if he picked up a few more shifts at Breadstix… He'd call Sally later.

"Sure," said the girl as she walked over to Blaine's bag to get the items requested.

Blaine heard a small stifled giggle. He'd forgotten that his notebook had _Mr Blaine Hummel_ doodled all over it…

"Don't, please don't… I don't stand a chance, he loves Chandler… Like he'd go for me anyway… Little shy bushy haired Blaine… Just pass me my glasses please…" said Blaine, wondering who had just found out about his crush. He slipped on his glasses pushing them slowly up his numb nose and looked at the person who had been helping him.

"Shit… R-R-Rachel Berry," Blaine said supressing the urge to bow or something; she was one of the most popular kids in school and Kurt's best friend.

"D-don't tell him… or anyone," he managed to stutter nervously.

"Shush, don't worry - your secret is safe with me…" said Rachel sweetly, _'ha, like I can keep a secret like that from Kurt,'_ Rachel thought to herself.

Blaine relaxed slightly as Rachel started to gently wash the slushie out of his curls.

"You know I think it's kinda cute you have a crush on Kurt…"

"Really? You don't think it's odd… I've only been here since September… He'll never notice me anyway; I'm too far down the social ladder."

"Never say never, Blaine…" said Rachel mischievously.

"What that face for?" asked Blaine, he was surprised at how well he was getting on with Rachel Berry.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… it's nothing, " Rachel laughed.

"What?! My hair's gone purple, hasn't it?"

This made Rachel laugh harder.

"No, Blaine, your hair is fine."

"Then what is it?!" snapped Blaine, he was starting to get annoyed…

"It's nothing, honestly," said Rachel. "Come on, change your shirt, if we hurry we can make it for the last 15 minutes of English."

There was something Rachel wasn't telling him, he just knew it. He stalked off in to stall to change.

"You know you could have gone to English, you didn't have to wait for me…" said Blaine, why was she being so nice to him? She was popular, and popular people like her didn't talk to people like Blaine.

"Well, I thought you'd like someone to walk to English with," said Rachel smiling.

"Oh… err thanks, Rachel. Thanks for helping me, sometimes it's really hard being out here, sometimes I consider going back to Dalton," Blaine admitted as they left.

All the hurtful comments, slushie facials and the dumpster tosses, it just brought Blaine down… sure he was gay, yes, he really excelled in all his classes and yes, he was in the lower reaches of the status quo but none of that made him less of a person. He had feelings.

"Is it really that bad? I had no idea…" said Rachel patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, it just breaks your spirit, you know… makes you feel like… like you're not worth anything. Sorry, I'm just sort of dumping all this on you."

"Don't be, Blaine. What would you if I try to help you out with the bullies? Maybe you could hang around with us today… If you want to, I mean."

A huge grin spread over Blaine's face… spend a whole day hanging around with Kurt Hummel, the guy he's completely in love with…

"Of course I would, that would be amazing… but the others won't mind, will they?"

"Not if I explain to Kurt about the slushies and being bullied…" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel," said Blaine as he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're welcome," said Rachel pealing his arms from around her neck.

"Err… sorry," said Blaine, but he was so happy with the prospect of spending a day in Kurt's presence, he'd actually be able to talk to him, in all the excitement he'd forgotten about his lunch 'date' with Jermaine. He'd understand, right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Tina, 'Cedes, have you seen Rachel?" asked Kurt, as he looked anxiously at his phone.

"She was right behind us when we left homeroom," supplied Tina applying lip-gloss; she was a short, Asian girl, with long, beautiful, jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"But then she said something about leaving the assignment in her locker and went to get it…" said Mercedes, a black girl with dark brown hair, she wasn't the stereotypical thin cheerio, but she was on vocals, she was an amazing singer.

"Oh will she just hurry up, I need to talk to her," Kurt paused. "I think Chandler wants to end it…" he said, showing his phone to his two best friends who were sitting in front of him.

**Hey, We need to talk :/**

"What does it mean…? I thought everything was going so well between us, I mean we're happy…" said Kurt, he was starting to panic.

"I wouldn't worry too much Kurt, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," said Tina

"Yeah, relax, I'm sure it's nothing, you'll just talk to him tonight, after the pep rally. You know how stress affects your cartwheels and handsprings," said Mercedes.

"Thank you guys… Yeah I have nothing to worry about… You guys help keep me sane," said Kurt with a smile.

Then Mrs. Brown started the lesson, she was covering the exam content. Kurt glanced around the room. '_Where's Blaine?_ 'he thought. It was unusual for Blaine to miss a class… Blaine loved English.

People would think that because Blaine was nerdy, small, and unpopular Kurt wouldn't even acknowledge his presence, but it was the exact opposite - Kurt always noticed Blaine. Blaine reminded Kurt of how he used to be, before all this happened, before he joined the Cheerios, before he became the Queen Bee… He used to be like Blaine: daily slushies, taunts… until he joined the Cheerios.

Kurt sat there daydreaming about Blaine, he thought about Blaine eyes, they were so… so… beautiful… They took Kurt's breath away. He loved the way his eyes lit up with pure joy when he was talking to his best friend Jermaine. That was a stab in the gut for Kurt… He could tell that Blaine liked Jermaine, Jermaine liked him too. Kurt loved Chandler, he did, and dating Chandler was far better for his popularity. Kurt was being stupid having a crush on Blaine. Like Blaine would want anything to do with him… Kurt was on top, most people who were on top were assholes. Kurt was a different breed of popular, he knew what it was like to be at the bottom, and it sucked, so when he became head cheerleader he decided he was going to make a difference.

"Speak to me after class Mr Hummel," said Mrs Brown handing Kurt back the latest assignment, there was a big red F in the corner of the paper.

This was great news he had a reason to get closer to Blaine… Kurt really wanted to get to know the kid; he knew he was on the tutoring scheme… Kurt knew almost everything about Blaine, being popular had its perks… He knew that Blaine and Jermaine had transferred together… He knew that Blaine lived with his dad… Kurt knew that his dad hated him… He knew many things about Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt what are you going to do, if you fail English Coach Sue will kick you off the Cheerios," said Mercedes sounding concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about that… I know the perfect tutor," he said smiling mischievously.

Just then the door opened and Blaine and Rachel walked in…


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you two been?" asked Mrs. Brown as Rachel and Blaine entered the room.

"Sorry, Blaine got slushied in the hall, I just helped him clean it off," said Rachel smiling.

"Okay, seeing as neither of you have been tardy before, I'll let you off this once," said Mrs. Brown.

Blaine suddenly got nervous, he'd been dreaming of this moment for months when he'd actually meet Kurt.

"Guys, this is Blaine. You don't mind if he hangs out with us today? It was a pretty rough morning, and still being kinda new here he could use some friends…" Rachel whispered.

"Miss Berry, you were already late, so please, pay attention and maybe this lesson won't be a complete waste".

"Sorry, Miss," said Rachel visibly shrinking.

"Sure," Kurt breathed, it was fine by him. He'd love to know more about Blaine. "Here, take a seat."

Blaine sat gingerly next to Kurt as images from last night flashed through his head.

"Err… Hi," said Blaine, trying not to stare too long at Kurt.

"Err yeah, hi," said Kurt. "Erm, Blaine, might you be able to maybe err… tutor me in English? I err failed the past three assignments... and you're really good at English."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Blaine thrilled at the prospect of spending even more time with Kurt. After receiving a stern look from Mrs. Brown, Kurt scribbled a note to Blaine.

_Thanks, maybe I could help you in return… like maybe with the slushies or something_

**I don't need anything in return - I enjoy tutoring, it's fun for me.**

_Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay Blaine? Anything_

Anything, Blaine thought, leave your boyfriend, touch me, blow me, fuck me. They were all inappropriate.

**Well, I guess if you really want to help, then yeah maybe stopping the slushies would be nice, I'd be able to wear my lenses more often and not wear these silly glasses.**

_I think your glasses are cute, Blaine, they make you… you_

The bell rang to signify the end of first block.

"Err well, thank you, Kurt," said Blaine a crimson blush creeping down his neck.

"So Mr. Hummel, you've failed the past three assignments, I have no choice but to put you in mandatory tutoring, I'll have to see who's free."

"I've asked Blaine to tutor me," said Kurt,

"Well, normally I am supposed to pick the tutors but if it's okay with Blaine?"

"YES!" said Blaine a bit too enthusiastically. "I mean, yes, I'm fine with it… Kurt's a good student."

Shit, Blaine thought. You need to calm down or he'll notice, and he might cancel the tutoring sessions or he won't help you. You'll scare him away; maybe if he gets to know you, he'll fall for you and leave Chandler… Yeah right, as if it's going to happen.

"Okay then, see you next week boys," chimed Mrs. Brown.

"But, Rachel, what do you think it means?" said Kurt, as Blaine reproachfully walked over to the Cheerleader table with Mercedes and Tina.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kurt, quit worrying yourself. Chandler loves you, I'm sure he just wants to take you home, or apologise for last night, don't panic," said Rachel.

"Err… hi," said Blaine, "it's still okay for me to sit with you guys, right?"

"Yeah, yeah sure, Blaine," said Kurt, smiling like an idiot.

Blaine's heart fluttered, he really loved that smile, and it made Kurt's eyes sparkle. Blaine really liked Kurt's eyes.

"Err, so Blaine?" asked Kurt, "shall we set out a schedule for our tutoring sessions?"

"Oh, err yeah okay," said Blaine, Kurt voice had pulled him back from his stupor. "Well, I can do Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Oh, well, I can do Wednesdays," said Kurt as he popped a tomato in his mouth. Blaine watched mesmerised as Kurt sucked gently on a second one.

'Oh, god Kurt, stop it,' Blaine said internally. He was growing hard; fuck, why was Kurt so gorgeous? He was tall, athletic, he had amazing eyes. He was perfect. Blaine blushed: he was sitting there getting harder as Kurt sat completely unaware of what he was doing to Blaine on the inside.

"So how about Wednesdays at my place?" asked Kurt sounding hopeful.

"Yeah… sounds great," said Blaine distractedly, as he tried his best to stop the blood rushing south.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay, great, good."

Blaine was too busy staring at Kurt to see the look of absolute heartbreak and hurt on Jermaine's face, who was sitting a few tables away.

Blaine was at the pep rally… He loved watching Kurt perform the elaborate routines, with the bend and splits, and oh god, did he look hot. In those tight cheerio trousers … Just as Kurt did his last handspring and ended the routine, man he was flexible, he received at text from Jermaine.

**Meet me behind the bleachers-** **JJ**

'Oh shit, Jermaine… I forgot we were meant to have lunch today,' Blaine thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt ran over to Chandler after he'd finished the routine.

"Hey babe," said Kurt, as he linked his arm with Chandler's and they walked off to a quieter area.

"So what do we need to talk about?" asked Kurt nervously.

"No need to sound so scared Kurt, i_you've_/i done nothing wrong," Chandler stated, pulling his arm free so he could turn and face Kurt.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong either," said Kurt.

Chandler had been the perfect boyfriend; he'd taken Kurt on dates, bought him flowers, and their sex life was great. Kurt didn't understand why he thought he'd done something wrong. Unless he was still upset about the mini fight they had had last night, but that was nothing - Kurt just wanted some time alone and Chandler had been a bit clingy, but he hadn't done anything i_wrong_/i.

"I have, Kurt, I have," said Chandler, breaking down into tears. "Remember last night?"

"Baby, I understand it, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just needed some peace and quiet; it had been a long day," Kurt half lied. Yes, it had been a long day, but it had been long day with lots of classes with Blaine, including Gym, where Blaine was boxing, and getting all hot and sweaty and-oh.

"No, no it wasn't that, a-after you yelled I was kinda pissed off so I-I went to Scandals and- and… I kissed Sebastian," said Chandler.

Kurt's face fell, Chandler had cheated on him. Kurt never thought he would, i_ever_/i.

"Sebastian, The Stripper," Kurt near shouted.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. It didn't mean anything to me, I love i_you_/i."

"But you fucking kissed another guy, Chandler… How could you?!"

"I'm sorry, I was mad, and I had had one too many drinks. I'm sorry, I really am," said Chandler tears streaming down his face. "It was a drunken mistake and it should never have happened."

"But the fact is it did, it happened and there's no changing that… I'm sorry but we're through," said Kurt tears stinging his eyes, but being the head cheerleader he couldn't show weakness and he refused to let them fall.

Kurt turned to leave when Chandler firmly grasped his arm.

"Please ,Kurt, don't leave me. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time… I love you, Kurt, I love you."

"I know, but you cheated, you cheated on me with a stripper. How is that supposed to make me feel? I'll tell you how it makes me feel - it makes me feel cheap. Chandler, I know that you love me, but I just can't be in a relationship with someone who cheated on me. I still love you, and part of me always will, but I'm sorry, it's over," said Kurt walking away.

Chandler didn't grab him this time, which he was thankful for. It took all the strength he had left to do that, to break up with him. He needed time to be alone or he needed to find Rachel. What he didn't expect to happen was that he'd walk straight in to Blaine.

Kurt took in the red rimmed eyes, the damp patches on his shirt, and the tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Blaine, are you okay? What's happened?" asked Kurt feigning composure. He'd gotten good at shielding his true emotions; it's something you have to learn when you become a Cheerio.

"Jermaine and I just had a fight. He's pissed off because I forgot that we were having lunch together today," Blaine sobbed.

Ah, there we go - a confirmation that Blaine and Jermaine were dating. With that realisation Kurt's heart gave a painful twinge, like a knife had been stabbed in his chest and someone was twisting it.

"Oh come here, Blaine," said Kurt pulling Blaine in to a tight hug, and taking a deep breath of Blaine's scent, he revelled in Blaine's warmth. Jermaine was lucky to own Blaine's heart, Kurt really wanted to.

center***/center

"Oh- oh Blaine," moaned Kurt, the soft mutterings poured over his lips.

Blaine was stroking him, his hand gliding along Kurt's dick, teasing his left testicle with his finger. Blaine's amber eyes bored in to Kurt, they shone, glistened, and they were so dark.

"You like that, baby," Blaine growled as he was dotting kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh god twist."

Kurt felt the coiling in his abdomen.

"Ah-ah-ah Blaine," Kurt breathed.

Kurt opened his eye and went to the bathroom to clean off. One day, he hoped, it would really be Blaine's hand making him feel that good.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine went off to go meet Jermaine. He really should apologise, he'd ditched his best friend for his crush.

"Hey JJ, look, I'm sorry Rachel helped me clean off after I got slushied and invited me to lunch an-"

"Stop, Blaine. Just Stop!" Jermaine snapped. "Do you know how much it hurts watching you stare at him like that? No, you don't because you don't see! You don't see _anything_. EVER!"

"What don't I see?" questioned Blaine. Why was Jermaine getting so upset about this? He should be happy for him.

"You still don't see it! You've never seen it. Just, just look at me and tell me what you see."

"I see my best friend, my _only_ friend, slightly overacting, who should be happy that I finally spoke to my crush today!" Blaine yelled.

"Happy? How can I be happy, when you don't see?"

"What don't I see, JJ? Tell me, please… please," Blaine asked tears stinging his eyes, it pained him to see that he'd made his best friend upset.

"No! If you can't figure it out, I'm not going to tell you! You need to see it for yourself!"

What did Jermaine mean, what wasn't Blaine seeing? Jermaine was his best friend, he told him _everything_, right?

"You're my best friend, you can tell me anything," said Blaine. "I won't think any less of you."

"Well, you obviously think that those Cheerios are much better friends than I am…"

"No, you are my bes-"

"Then why the fuck did you blow me off today? If I'm such a great friend why did you go join them? It would have been fine if you have texted me and told me. You just left me…" Jermaine interpreted, anger boiling up inside him. But he could never stay this mad at Blaine.

"I-I-I'm sorry, they just seemed really nice and Rachel invited me… Kurt said he'd help us not get slushied anymore."

"Save It, Blaine… You obviously don't need me because you have your new Cheerio friends who are so much more interesting… So much more interesting that you forgot that we were going to have lunch," Tears cascaded down Jermaine's face.

Lunch meant so much more to Jermaine today than Blaine thought, today during first period Jermaine decided he was going to tell Blaine, he was going to come out to Blaine, tell Blaine how he felt about him. When Blaine bailed he was heartbroken, especially when he saw that he bailed to spend time with Kurt. Obviously Blaine didn't know that Jermaine felt like that or was going to tell him but it still hurt.

When Blaine was walking to his car he bumped in to Kurt.

"Blaine, are you okay? What's happened?" asked Kurt

"Jermaine and I just had a fight. He's pissed off because I forgot that we were having lunch together today," Blaine sobbed,

'_he's mad because I spent lunch with you instead of him'_ Blaine thought.

"Oh come here, Blaine," said Kurt pulling Blaine in to a tight hug, Blaine revelled in Kurt's warmth, and tried to remember his scent. It was heavenly, he smelt like rosewater.

Blaine sat in his armchair and tried to envisage Kurt, doing the splits, and looking so perfect and oh so hot. Blaine squirted some lube in to his hand and warmed it between his fingers. He threw his legs over the sides of the chair, as he began to slowly massage his puckered entrance.

"Oh yes, Kurt," said Blaine as he pushed a finger in swirling it around, breaching the ring of muscle.

He inserted a second finger, and he hissed slightly and thrust in crooking his fingers so he hit his prostate.

"FuckFuckShit Kurt," Blaine moaned softly.

He massaged the small ball of nerves for a little while, eliciting soft moans, before pushing in a third finger, and he repeatedly thrust them in and out crooking his fingers. Whilst doing so he slowly started moving his hand along his dick, quickening the pace.

"Oh sweet god, Kurt, that's amazing… fuck, fuck," Blaine said, the familiar warmth coiling in his abdomen forming. It took a few more pumps of his cock before he was cuming all over hand.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine screamed a bit too loudly.

"Blaine Theodore Anderson, will you keep your faggy activities to yourself?" yelled Richard Anderson through his wall.

"Sorry… Mr Anderson," shouted Blaine.

It may seem weird that Blaine called his dad 'Mr Anderson' but he didn't treat Blaine like a son, he treated him more like just a guy who rents a room. It had been that way since Blaine came out four years ago, Blaine didn't care, his dad made his decision. Just like Blaine had 'made his', his dad just couldn't cope with the fact his little boy, whom he'd once thought perfect was gay. So he'd disowned him, made him pay board and for food and anything else he needed for school.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh god, Blaine! Fuck. Your hands," said Jermaine as Blaine roughly fisted his dick.

"You like that, don't you, my little whore?" growled Blaine, his dick pressing hard against his zipper.

"Let me fuck you, Blaine, please?" pleaded Jermaine as Blaine nibbled his neck.

"Tell me how bad you want it, how are you going to fuck me?" Blaine groaned. The thought of Jermaine inside him made his cock ache.

"I'll pick you up, and you'll wrap your legs around my waist," said Jermaine breathing rapidly as Blaine removed his top, and kissed Jermaine's bare chest.

"And then?" Blaine demanded.

"And then… I'll slam you against the wall, and kiss down your neck," Jermaine heard Blaine give a throaty moan. "And then I'll slide my dick inside you and thrusting at your favourite angle, hitting your prostate each. and. every. time."

"Ergh, fuck me! Now!" Blaine screamed.

Jermaine began to undo Blaine's pants, loosening the pressure on his dick. Blaine removed his shirt revealing his perfect chest and abs. Just, wow. Jermaine removed Blaine's pants and stood staring openly as the beautiful boy stood in front of him.

"Come here," said Jermaine pulling Blaine close.

He looped his arms around Blaine's waist an moved them down to his ass giving it a firm squeeze, and then moved his hands down to Blaine's thighs and picking him up.

Blaine's cock gained the friction he craved as Jermaine carried him and slammed him against the wall and began abusing his neck again.

"Oh God, JJ, just fucking get your cock inside me now," said Blaine, his dick was getting sore now, he needed to cum.

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist," said Jermaine lining himself up at Blaine's entrance.

Blaine hissed at the intrusion, it burned. Jermaine kept his hips stationary a moment to allow Blaine to adjust, and then began to thrust deeply into Blaine, hitting Blaine's prostate and sending waves of pleasure through the other boy.

"Fuck, shit oh god Kurt oh god… faster, faster more, more, more, please." whined Blaine as Jermaine kept thrusting, quickening his pace.

Both the boys' breathing was shallow and rapid… they felt the familiar coiling in their abdomens, Blaine felt Jermaine cum inside him.

Jermaine's legs went weak; he pulled out of Blaine setting him down, still hard.

"Kurt? Blaine, you said Kurt!" snapped Jermaine.

And then Jermaine woke up.

"Shit, again?" he muttered to himself. It was the downside to having an extremely attractive best friend who you are head-over-heels for.

Jermaine loved Blaine, he'd always loved Blaine. Ever since they first met at Dalton, he'd been confused about his feelings for Blaine. His parents were extremely 'anti-gay', and Jermaine knew that if he came out he'd get kicked out of the house. So when he finally came to terms with it he hid it. From everyone. Including Blaine.

'_Okay, Jermaine. You have to tell him… if you just wait for him you know he won't see it. You know he'll never see it, unless you tell him. I know it's going to be hard.'_

'_Yeah, I know it's been like this for years, but what if he says 'no'. A lot has changed since then, he has a crush on Kurt now, he's moved on.'_

'_Are you stupid? There is always something left behind after crushes, especially ones as hard as he had one you. He really cared... really cares about you.'_

'_I know.'_

'_I still don't know why we lied.'_

'_Because I wasn't ready, I was confused. I wanted to be sure, I didn't want to break his heart.'_

'_But you know if you had told him he'd be yours now.'_

'_Yes, yes, I know don't bloody rub it in. He likes Kurt now though, and I think he likes him more. He really likes him.'_

'_Yes, I know but he really cares about you too.'_

'_But not as much.'_

'_You believe that! But you know why don't you… If you'd just come out to him… He might be able to read it better.'_

'_I can't come out; I don't think I'm strong enough.'_

'_You are, you can do it, just imagine if you came out and told him how you felt maybe he'd fall into your arms, there's part of him that still loves you, you know? I can see it in his eyes.'_

'_But it's not the same love as he loves Kurt… If he truly loved me why did he blow me off yesterday?'_

'_Like he said he probably just forgot. You can't tell me that if you were in Blaine's position that you wouldn't forget about him.'_

'_That's the difference! I wouldn't because if I __**was**__ in Blaine's position, I'd be having lunch with him.'_

'_You know what I meant.'_

'_I just wouldn't - he means too much to me!'_

'_But-'_

'_But nothing. He forgot… He forgot about __**me**__ - his best friend.'_

'_You still mean something to him, you'll always mean something to him… He'll do anything to make you happy.'_

'_Just shut-up I need some sleep.'_

'_You should try to tell him again…'_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was standing anxiously outside Blaine's Spanish Class. It was his first tutor session with Blaine, and he was now single so he was allowed to have a crush on him. But there was still the problem of Jermaine, Blaine's boyfriend. Kurt knew that they had a fight yesterday, so maybe Kurt had a shot, Blaine hadn't said if they'd broken up, but then again, he'd never expressly said that they were together… But they had only known, well properly known, each other for a day, so Blaine was unlikely to tell Kurt his entire life story after only knowing him for 24 hours.

"Hi," said Blaine pulling Kurt from his thoughts. "Ready for some hard core English tutoring?"

"Yeah, what were you planning on studying with me today?" Kurt asked transfixed by the shorter boy's eyes, they shone so bright, they were so beautiful.

"Well, I thought we could look at the past three assignments and see where you let yourself down and we'll start from there," smiled Blaine, oh god, did he have a beautiful smile.

It was going to be hard to concentrate, with Blaine as his tutor. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he was half hard just with the thought of Blaine sitting next to him so close, knees brushing past each other… And those pink lips, those perfect pink lips. But Kurt couldn't do that, he couldn't help Blaine cheat on his boyfriend, he'd hated how he felt when he'd found out Chandler had cheated. He wouldn't wish that for anybody, even if they did own the one thing he craved.

"Yeah, sounds great. So err, follow me to my house?" said Kurt.

"Yeah, sure… So how was your day?"

_'Pretty sucky since I only had homeroom with you today,'_ Kurt thought.

"Oh, it was alright, boring lessons," said Kurt. Of course all his lessons today were dull - Blaine wasn't in any of them, Blaine's presence automatically made the class more interesting, he'd sit and stare at the way Blaine sucked on his pen when he was thinking of answers, or the way he'd carefully remove his glasses to polish them.

"Yeah, same here," sighed Blaine, as they walked to the parking lot.

"Okay, so just follow me okay… Wait," said Kurt as he pulled out his note pad and a pen. "Here's my number if you get lost."

"T-Thank you," said Blaine, trying to keep calm. It was hard seeing as he'd just gotten Kurt Hummel's mobile number.

They climbed into their cars and set off to Kurt's house.

**Blaine's Car**

'_Calm down, Blaine, you'll scare him… And you __**know**__ he's dating Chandler… He loves Chandler.'_

'_but what if-'_

'_No, Blaine, he loves his boyfriend…'_

'_But then why is he helping me with the bullies?' _

'_Just because he's doing that, just because he's being nice, doesn't mean he likes you. You should know that, Blaine, remember what happened with Jermaine?'_

'_Yeah but that-that was different.'_

'_Different how?'_

'_Jermaine's not Kurt.'_

**Kurt's Car**

'_Kurt! He has Jermaine… You just can't jump the kid…'_

'_But he's never said that him a Jermaine are dating.'_

'_Come on, are you really that stupid? Look how happy he is when he talks to him.'_

'_But he's never __**said**__ he is.'_

'_Then why was he that upset about the fight… You saw the state he was in.'_

'_But- but…'_

'_You know I'm right.'_

They pulled up outside Kurt's house.

_Oh My God, I'm about to go into Kurt Hummel's house…_ Blaine thought.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked as he led Blaine down the corridor to the dining room, really wanting to hold Blaine's hand whilst doing so.

"Err yeah, black two sugars… Thanks" said Blaine as Kurt left him to go make the coffee.

Blaine sat gingerly down at the table and began to take out the English texts. Ten minutes later Kurt arrived with a tray with two large coffee cups and a mountain of homemade cookies on it. Kurt had made them special for today, they were his speciality cranberry and white chocolate cookies.

"So, I thought we'd start with the 'Great Expectations' assignment, because that was the hardest and it's the most dull, and even I say so."

'_and it's the only text that doesn't say "Mr Blaine Hummel" all over it'_ Blaine thought, taking a cookie off the plate. They tasted amazing.

"Yeah okay," said Kurt slightly distracted by Blaine nibbling on a cookie, why did he have to be so adorable.

Kurt's knee brushed briefly against Blaine's, both boys felt the fire flare up beneath their skin, but neither said a thing.

After about two hours of studying 'Great Expectations', they decided to call it a day…

"Hey, Blaine," said Kurt trying to sound nonchalant. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having Carole's speciality Chicken noodle soup… It is to die for."

"That sounds lovely, Kurt, but maybe some other time. It's just that I promised Jermaine we'd go get dinner together… My treat, you know, for blowing him off yesterday," said Blaine regretfully, but he'd promised Jermaine he'd be there, as much as he'd rather stay with Kurt

"Oh," said Kurt.

'_What did I say, Kurt, he's dating this guy…'_

'Shut up.'

'_Blaine! You idiot… He's effectively asked you for dinner and you turn it down what the hell are you thinking?'_

'_I know but Jermaine's friendship means a lot. If I blow him off again, he'll never speak to me again.'_

'_And that's a problem because…'_

"Yeah maybe some other time then. Have fun with Jermaine… You know you two could always come and join us in homeroom tomorrow."

"Really, that'd be great. Well I- we'll see you tomorrow," said Blaine.

And there it was the '_we'_ that Kurt had been dreading, the 'we' that meant Blaine and Jermaine. Not Blaine and Kurt.


End file.
